Aftermath
by Mogo Girl
Summary: My interpretation of how I would have liked to see the episode, Kingdom Come, end. Just a one shot, mostly from Hawke's point of view. Please read and review :)


**Aftermath**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only_. _. _

_A/N: A one shot of how I would have like to have seen the ending of Kingdom Come play out. This is mostly written from Hawke's point of view. _

Hawke had never been so relieved to see anyone in his life but he couldn't help but notice the fear that still showed in Caitlin's eyes as she gave Archangel a kiss of thanks and ran towards himself and Dom. Something had changed in her, he could tell. Of course, being strapped to a ticking time-bomb in the hull of an abandoned ship for several hours could have that effect on someone. Especially when the person who had done that to you had been someone you thought you were falling in love with.

Hawke hadn't been able to get the entire story yet, but he had gleaned enough information to realize that Ken Sawyer had really done a number on Caitlin, and not just with the bomb. Hawke had known Sawyer since he had first worked with him at The Firm after coming back from Vietnam. If he had had any idea that Caitlin had been seeing him, Hawke would have stepped in immediately but, unfortunately, Sawyer had planned things well and Hawke and Dom had been kept busy on a wild goose chase looking for the very detonators that Sawyer had all along.

At least now, Hawke knew that Sawyer could never bother Caitlin again but it didn't help knowing that, for Caitlin, the damage had already been done. Sure, physically, she was safe but as she ran into their waiting arms, he knew that emotionally she had been deeply scarred.

Her semi-passionate kiss upon getting to his side confirmed his suspicions. He could tell that the kiss was more than a "good to see you" kind of kiss. Hawke could feel the desperation and the need for something real as soon as her lips touched his. She had been royally betrayed and she needed to feel something again just to keep her heart from completely breaking. She needed the security of someone who was willing to give something to her that they wouldn't take back. Hawke was honored to know that she felt safe enough with him and trusted him enough to let him be the one to prove that to her and so he let her kiss linger just a little longer than normal.

As Caitlin turned to Dom, Hawke kept his arm around her waist, feeling the slight tremor that still shook within her. There were smiles all around for the trio as they relished in the moment but Hawke knew that Cait's smile was a mere mask and she would need time to get over everything that had just happened. He vowed then and there that she wouldn't have to do it alone.

"Hey, what do you say we get out of here?" he said softly as she turned back to look at him, her watery eyes telling him everything he needed to know.

Nodding her agreement with a thankful look, Hawke, Dom and Caitlin headed back to Airwolf still arm in arm. Once in the air, the three rode in silence back to The Lair. Hawke knew that Caitlin would talk when ready. Right now, she just needed time to process what had taken place. Both her heart and her trust had been shattered and she had to figure out how to deal with that.

Finally arriving back at the hangar, Dom pulled Caitlin close again as they got out of the Jeep. "Honey, I'm so glad you're okay," he said with a smile as he held her tightly, trying his best to make her feel safe. Dom had quickly figured out on the way back that while he was worried about her, what she really needed was some time with Hawke. He was no dummy, he had seen the connection and the kiss on the dock. He knew that the best thing for Caitlin right now was the peace and quiet of the cabin and the person she felt most comfortable with, Hawke. Those two had always had a connection, ever since they first met, they had understood each other.

Letting her go, Dom kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You two go on up to the cabin. I'll be there in the morning with enough supplies to make us the best brunch you've ever seen. Okay?"

"Thanks, Dom," Caitlin replied quietly as she let him lead her to the chopper that Hawke had already started up. As soon as she was buckled in, Hawke gave a high sign to Dom and then lifted off for the cabin.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Ever since arriving at the cabin several hours earlier, Caitlin had remained virtually silent. Hawke's first instinct had been to leave her to her thoughts but he soon noticed that while she may not feel like talking, she had never strayed far from his side. If he was out chopping wood, she was on the porch watching him; if he was in the kitchen, she would sit at the bar; if he was on the couch, she would join him, her fingers reaching delicately for his. More than words, she seemed to need contact…his contact. It was a notion that Hawke completely understood.

After sitting in front of the fire for a while, Hawke sensed that getting out of the closed up space of the cabin would do her good. Rising, he took her hand in his and led her outside across the porch and towards the lake's edge. Caitlin seemed to appreciate the brisk coolness of the evening air and drank it in with a deep breath as she looked up at the night sky. Hawke knew that there must have been some brief moment in time earlier when she wondered if she would ever see the stars like this again and that she needed the assurance she had made it out of that ship's hull intact.

As they walked, Hawke slid his arm gently but firmly around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. The tremors had lessened from earlier but he could tell from the way she placed her hand over his to keep it from moving away that the fear was still there. Turning to look at her in the moonlight, he could just make out a few tears as they fell down her face.

"Hey," he said tenderly as he stopped and turned her in his arms so that she was facing him. "You're okay. I'm not going anywhere," he said as he reached up and gently wiped a tear off her face.

"But they all do," she whispered forlornly as she hung her head.

"Not me," he said with a smile. "You're stuck with me."

Bringing her eyes up to meet his, Caitlin challenged him with her stare. "Prove it," she said.

Hawke studied her for a moment. He knew she was vulnerable and scared and looking for something to show her that the world wasn't all bad. He was definitely tempted but now was not the time. "Caitlin…"

"No, Hawke! I mean it. Prove it! Prove that a man can make love to me and still care about me in the morning," she pleaded with him desperately. " Prove that there's someone out there who looks at me as more than a way to get to that stupid helicopter!" Caitlin's desperation was turning to anger as her voice rose. Hawke wasn't even sure how to respond.

After a few seconds of taking a deep breath and calming herself, Caitlin came at him with another tactic. "And you know this can be a two-way street. I can also prove to you that you can care for me and I won't die on you. Please, Hawke, I need you." The last phrase was barely more than a whisper but it reached in and grabbed Hawke's heart like a vice.

Pulling her into a tight embrace, Hawke gently stroked her hair as she started to sob against his chest. "Oh, Caitlin, I do care for you, baby. More than I think you realize." Hawke just held her for several minutes until the sobbing stopped and Caitlin pulled back from him. For several seconds the two just stared into each other's eyes, into their souls, trying to figure out where to go from here.

"Hawke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that of you. It wasn't fair," Caitlin finally said quietly as she hung her head.

Cupping her chin in his hand, he brought her eyes back up to his. "Cait, I would do anything for you, you know that. And don't think that for a few moments there, I wasn't tempted to just pick you up and carry you back into the cabin because I was…very much so. Hell, I still am. But you and I both know that if this is the way we got together, we'd always wonder what the real motive behind it was. When I make love to you, I want it to be because we're both ready and because it's about us…not about Sawyer or Villers or Gabrielle."

"_When_?" Cait asked as she suddenly realized what he had just said to her.

"Huh?"

"You said 'when' we make love. Hawke?" Caitlin was afraid to ask anything further.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Look, Caitlin, I have feelings for you and I'm beginning to think that something between us could be really great even though it scares the hell out of me. And I'm willing to explore moving our relationship to another level, but not like this. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, I can and you're right, Hawke. Thank you," she said with a smile.

"For what?"

"For not taking advantage of me; for caring enough to tell me no. Not many men would have done that," Caitlin said as she reached up and caressed his cheek. "Lord knows that's been proven over and over again."

"I'll never take advantage of you, Cait," Hawke replied softly. "And I promise you, when the time is right, I'll take you up on your offer if you still want me too. You're a beautiful and spirited lady and I know we'll be amazing together but I want to do this right, okay?"

"Okay," Caitlin said as she leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Feeling his response as he kissed her back warmly, Caitlin knew he was right. Hawke had already proven his respect and care for her more than any other man ever had simply by refusing her request. The rest would come in time. For now it just felt right to be in his arms.

As they broke from their kiss, the two turned and stood arm and arm as they watched the silhouette of an eagle fly across the full moon that had risen above the lake. Hawke knew that right then and there, his world was changing before him. Suddenly, his life and his heart seemed just a little more fulfilled.

THE END


End file.
